


You Are Vital

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 3 of Lotor Ship Week: Enemy/AllyLance tries to convince Lotor that he is needed and important.





	You Are Vital

“This new planet is especially excited to join the coalition. There is just one small problem.” Allura says, sparing a glance full of pity to Lotor.

Lotor already knows what she’s going to say. Almost all, if not all, of the planets feel uncomfortable around The Blade. He’s the exiled Prince. Of course they do not wish to see him. He’s used to the hatred and fear directed toward him by their allies. “It’s all right. I will stay on the ship.”

Lotor’s hand, held by Lance, is squeezed tightly. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lance exclaims, throwing his unoccupied hand in the air. “What part of alliance do they not understand?”

“Lance,” Allura begins.

“Lotor has proven that he stands with us. Why can’t they see that?” Lance practically growls.

Lotor appreciates Lance’s defense of him, but he still knows the reality of the situation. He cannot go. “It is fine, Princess. I will stay behind, like I said.”

Lance turns toward him, dropping his hand. “Are you serious?”

Lotor directs his attention to the rest of the group. “May we have a moment alone?”

They all nod and leave the couple in peace.

Lance begins to stalk back and forth, pacing with a fervor that has Lotor quite unsettled. He doesn’t understand why Lance is so angry. Lotor understands the new members’ fear and hatred of him, can understand it so vividly. He even struggles with reconciling his own past with his present. It makes sense that others would as well.

“Lance, I-”

“If you’re not welcome, I’m not going.” Lance stops and jabs a finger into Lotor’s chest.

Lotor chuckles, a tad exasperated and a tad affectionate. “They need you, Lance. They can’t form Voltron without you. You. are. necessary.”

“And you aren’t?”

“No, I’m not.”

Lance huffs, full of indignation. “You’re necessary to me.”

Lotor smiles, his love for Lance bright and hot in his chest. He grabs Lance’s hands and pulls him closer, pressed against him. He leans in, lips barely touching Lance’s. “Although I appreciate the sentiment, we both know that’s not the case.”

“Yes, it is. You represent hope. You represent the possibility of a united future. How can they not see that? You have to go. Without you, all peace negotiations are useless.”

Lotor is shocked. He’s never seen himself as vital to the team. Maybe an advantage, but never needed.

“This is ridiculous.” Lance fumes. Realizing his anger won’t get him what he wants, he steps into Lotor’s embrace.

“Maybe.” Lotor acquiesces. “But I do appreciate your support.”

“You always have it.”

Lotor presses a fond kiss to Lance’s lips. “And I cherish it deeply.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I don’t think the ending is that great, but *tosses fic at you anyways*.
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
